Gomamon's Little Disaster
by Omniskriba
Summary: Gomamon stays at Jyou's for the holidays. 'Nuff said.


~*~  
Gomamon's Little Disaster  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but by the rate I'm going with this fanfic writing, I'd better get a piece of the merchandise profits!  
Author's Note: Yes, another Jyou Fic. I really should be going on with my life, but I... I... I CAN'T!!! Oh well, at least I'm still writing. About my other stories, I'm putting them on hold until I get my string of thoughts straight again.  
This fanfiction happens about four years after season two (to keep up with the four-year gap between the first Digimon attack, Season One and Season Two) when all the Digimon return to Earth for the Christmas Vacation. Jyou is currently staying at his father's home for the Medical School Winter Holidays as well, with Gomamon having to act like a plush toy everytime Dr. Kido's around.  
Of course, Dr. Kido doesn't stick around home much, much to Gomamon's liking. Jyou, on the other hand, is slowly starting to wish Gomamon was a plush toy... since plushies don't usually cause this much havoc.  
~*~  
"GAAAAAAAH!!!"  
"Uh-oh..."  
"Gomamon! What have you done!?"  
Jyou's bespectacled eyes glared at the white seal-like digimon as it floated in a bathtub filled to the rim with a sweet, brown carbonated substance. Gomamon jumped into the tiles and began to shake about, drying it's fur in the air, spraying Jyou dripping wet.  
"Uhm... Merry Christmas, Jyou?"  
"Merry... Merry Christmas? That's all you're going to say for yourself? Oh you're in deep trouble now... and is that cola?"  
"Yes..."  
"Great, now I have to clean this mess up. Do you have any idea how hard it is to clean this stuff?"  
"As easy as getting me some plum pudding?"  
"Oh I'll get you pudding, alright... right after I roast you for New Year's Eve Dinner!"  
"Nyaaah!!!" galloping at full speed with his flippers, Gomamon ran quickly through the powder blue bathroom tiles, under Jyou's feet and out the bathroom where he began creating little pawmarks of cola on the sensitive oak floor.  
"GOMAMON!!!"  
Jyou took a quick 360 degree turn and went after Gomamon, sprinting with his long, blue-jeaned legs to nab the amphibious digimon which had just flooded his bath tub with cheap generic cola.  
After running after him down the stairs, through the living room, up the stairs, across the bedroom, back downstairs, and into the medical book storage room, he was finally able to corner him in the kitchen where Gomamon had accidentally toppled over a stacked up column of pots and pans stacked up for cooking the New Years Eve feast.  
"Gotcha..."  
"Oh hi Jyou."  
Jyou held on to a fold of skin behind Goma's neck and carried him around while taking out a bucket of soapy water and a pair of sponges from the utility closet.  
He went back upstairs and entered the disaster area once again. Placing the soap bucket down, he took a sponge floating on the bucket's water and stuck it deep into Gomamon's ebony claws.  
"Okay, we're gonna do this together, starting with the tub. You, scrub the tub with this sponge while I get a mop."  
"Okey-dokey Jyou."  
Jyou felt a sudden jolt in his heart, a feeling that he shouldn't have left Gomamon alone. He knew it was a bad idea. He also he knew he'd prove himself right.  
Downstairs, while pulling a mop out of the utility closet, he heard a strong rumble from the pipes below. These pipes led straight to the upstairs bathroom, much to Jyou's apprehension. This was definitely not a good sign.  
Racing back up with an old mop in his hand, he couldn't have imagined what waited for him back there.  
Hundreds of fish were covering the tile floor about half a foot deep. There were halibut, trout, sardines and carp flowing steadily from a busted sinkhole.  
"Gomamon! What the f*ck is going on here!"  
"I was getting tired so I asked some marching fishes over to help. Uh... I think we're going to need more sponges."  
Jyou's nostrils were piping steam. He walked over the fish-covered floor and pulled out Gomamon from the toilet which he used as an impromptu balcony seat.  
"Listen, you little white monster, I want these fish out of our house until my dad get's here... that is of course if you want to live to see next Tuesday!"  
"Eeep..." Gomamon replied. "Okay fishes, sorry to disturb you, but Jyou doesn't want you guys around here. Yeah, I know, he can be such a dork sometimes but hey, he's all I have. Buh-bye!"  
Soon, all the fish went back down the tub sinkhole, which was now ate the half the bottom of the tub. Jyou felt nauseous.  
"Gomamon... for the last time... please behave as I fix this bathtub."  
"Okay, Jyou... whatever you say. I'll behave..." He said in that cute, convincing shrill of his.  
"That's better. Now, how do I fix this thing again? Oh..."  
Jyou then grabbed Gomamon and headed for his room were he pulled a welding torch from under his bed. Coming back, he fired up the torch and hammered down curled up sheets of metal with his fists, quickly straightening and fusing them together with the welding torch.  
Gomamon simply watched in shock and amazement as the tub and the pipes below it slowly returned to it's proper form in a matter of fifteen minutes.  
"Wow... how'd you do that..."  
"For some reason, we have industrial welding in our curriculum" Jyou answered sweatily, his checkered shirt sleeves rolled up.  
In a few moments, Jyou was back to mopping with Gomamon on the toilet, watching.  
"Hey Gomamon, you do realize that the cola in your fur would have to come out if you don't want my dad throwing you into the washing machine."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"It's bath time for you, little fella!"  
"A bath? Oh no, I'd rather take a swim in sewer water than to dip myself in that chemical-tasting digi-soap water!"  
"Gomamon, you can't take a bath without using the digi-soap! Nothing else cleans you up!"  
"Well that's just fine with me."  
"It's either the soap or the washing machine!"  
"Neither!"  
"Sorry, buddy, but you don't have a choice."  
Jyou lunged at Gomamon, which tried earnestly to get off Jyou's low-grade-iron grip.  
"Nooooo!!!"  
"Now where did I put that digital soap powder. Oh, here it is."  
"You'll never get me near that thing!"  
"That would be for me to decide!"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Well... If you say so... Gomamon... Digivolves..."  
"nuts."  
"TO IKKAKUMON!"  
"double nuts."  
SPRAAAAAAG!  
Gomamon expanded across all sides, creating an enormous hole in the roof and a deep tension mark on the floor. Jyou helplessly laid under one of Ikkakumon's giant paws.  
Then...  
Ding-ding.  
"triple nuts."  
Promptly, Ikkakumon dedigivolved into Gomamon once again.  
Jyou grabbed the little beast by it's red mohawk and ran to get the door.  
"I'll just act like a plushie now."  
Jyou didn't answer. He simply opened the door. "What?"  
On the front door stood Dr. Kido, who seemed unpleased since a piece of roof had just fallen on his car. Suffice to say, he was not in a good mood.  
"Jyou, what the heck is going on here?"  
Collecting all the courage he had, he held Gomamon high in front of him.   
"Dad, I have a confession to make. I'm one of a chosen group of children called to fight evil with digital monsters who inhabit a plane of existence within computer data. Gomamon, say something."  
With a digital-sounding voice, gomamon spoke alright "Hi, I'm Gomamon and I wuv you. Hi, I'm Gomamon and I wuv you."  
"Eeep."  
Dr. Kido looked at his son in confusion. This will be a long night indeed.  
Fin.  
~*~  
Oh, what kind of glue have I been sniffing lately?  
Oh well, please R'n'R! 


End file.
